After the Rain
by Scarletlove
Summary: An argument about the past brings up some new possibilities for the future. Spike x Faye. Oneshot. T for swearing.


**Authors note:** Hey. This is just a little one-shot in which I decided to write about a little Spike x Faye moment that could've easily have happened. Well, except that Spike probably wouldn't have been as understanding in the show. shrugs Enjoy?

---

After the rain comes the sun. Or so the saying went. Another heated argument had just ended upon the Bebop as Faye and Spike turned on their heels and stormed off in different directions. Faye entered her dark room and slumped down on her bed. That argument had hurt. Why did Spike have to bring up her past anyways? What did he know? Actually, what did she know? She wanted to remember everything about her past while Spike wanted to forget everything about his. "He's so lucky he doesn't even realize it," She mumbled to herself as she lay down on her bed sheets.

Spike entered his room. Why did he have to bring up the past? It was sort of accidental; he said it only because he knew it would strike a nerve in her. Now he was thinking about his past. God, how he wanted to forget all of it. "Damn it Faye," he mumbled as he grabbed a towel and headed down towards the showers, "You don't even realize how lucky you are." Spike stuck his hand under the showerhead and checked to see if Jet had fixed the hot water yet. He hadn't. Spike threw his towel down in a huff and went outside. The Bebop was floating timidly on the Earths waters. Spike looked around to see Ed fishing off the deck with Ein. Jet wasn't anywhere to be found though. With nothing else better to do he re-entered the Bebop to find something to do while Ed muttered an incoherent tune about rectangular fish.

Faye turned on the Beta deck again and began to watch her tape once more as she hoped that something would click. That just maybe, _maybe_, she would remember something of her past by seeing her younger self bounce around on the fuzzy screen. It had been about three hours since _the_ argument and Faye had watched her tape sporadically throughout that time.

Spike turned off the television after watching another episode of Big Shots. No big bounties were out that interested him and the Bebop had plenty of food too, so there was no dire need for money. "Faye," he thought mildly about one bounty in which she might like to go after. The guy was a gambler after all, so they'd have something in common. He gently knocked on her room door with two beers in his hands; one was a mild peace offering. "Faye?" he asked again timidly. He slid one of the cold beers into his front jacket pocket, reached out, and grasped the door handle. Spike opened the door to be hit in the face with a pillow. "Ouch! Hey, what's up with you?" Spike barked as he threw down the pillow in anger.

"Knock next time Dumbass!" Faye's sharp remark came. Spike stepped into the dark room before being hit with another pillow.

"Damn it Faye!" Spike chucked the pillow back at her, "I did knock! I brought you a beer and to tell you about another bounty which you might be… interested… in?" Spike had stepped in farther into her room to see why she'd been throwing pillows at him. She was curled up on her bed while hugging a pillow to herself. The tears that streamed down her face had the light from her television screen reflecting off of them. "Get out of here Spike!" she cracked at him, but he didn't budge. Instead he sat down on the edge of her bed and pulled out her beer from his coat pocket and handed it to her, "Here." Faye's eyes never left the now static-filled screen, "Spike. Leave!" Her voice never wavered but he could tell she was trying to swallow her tears. Spike set her beer down on her bedside desk and turned on his heel to leave. Faye sat up gently and swung her legs over the side of the bed as Spike entered her door way. "Wait," she whispered and he turned around, "What kind of bounty?"

"You're not feeling well enough to go after a bounty right now," Spike responded quietly. He cracked open his beer and took a gulp from it.

"How the hell do you know how I feel?" Faye responded solemnly, "You had to mention my fucking past. That's how much you know."

"Faye," Spike walked closer, "It just sort of slipped out. I said it because I knew it would annoy you."

"Yeah, annoy me," She paused as her violet hair hung down over her face.

"Stop this Faye!" Spike said grumpily, "Stop acting like you were the only one effected here! Stop acting like you're the only one who was fuckin' hurt!" Faye looked up at him, "What?" The tears had stopped now as her anger rose, "Spike, you're the fortunate one here! I can't even remember my past while you're trying to forget yours!"

"Damn it Faye!" Spike clenched the can in his hand as the beer sloshed out of it like a geyser, "You're the lucky one! I wish I didn't remember anything of my past and that I forgot about all of the people who are dead in my shit-hole of a life!" Spike threw the now empty can on the floor and the sound rang out through the metal ship. Faye stood up and faced him, "I know all of my family is dead and those whom I was close to when I was younger… all of those people are either dead or as old as dirt! And I can't even remember being friends with them or loving my God damn family!" Faye turned around when she felt the tears begin to form, "At least you had friends. You had a lover too," she trailed off as her last word was choked out. Spike stared at her. Was she really this torn up about her past? She'd never shown any of these emotions before. She was just hiding behind a wall, and apparently that wall had a window. A small window at that, but it was still large enough for him to peek into. Silence flooded the room until a sob escaped from Faye. She quickly lifted a hand to cover her mouth as more tears streamed down her face. "Leave," she barely managed to choke out.

"Your emotions are beginning to show. You know, the ones you try to keep bottled up inside," Spike said smugly he approached her cautiously and placed a hand on her shoulder. Faye withdrew from him with a fearful twitch. She eyed him cautiously as he approached her. She couldn't read his face or his actions to tell what he was thinking either, which made matters worse. "Leave," her voice swayed as she looked up at his calm face. She took several steps back before hitting her cold, metal, wall, "Leave, Spike."

"Your emotions are showing," he smiled as he repeated himself again and wiped away one of her stray tears with his thumb, "I had a lover Faye, but it doesn't mean that it's over. I can start a new and so can you."

"Spike," she barely managed to choke out. Spike withdrew with a confused look on his face, "Huh?" She whimpered and fell to the floor in a heap.

Spike knelt down next to her, " Don't focus on the past. It's gone anyways." He brushed a few strands of her hair out from her eyes, "I won't hurt you, I promise." Faye could smell the beer that he had all over one of his hands, along with his spicy sent of cigarettes. He was too close now. In a swift movement she grasped onto his shirt and leaned into him, sobbing. Spike, after getting over the shock, patted her back slightly. Emotional build up isn't good; he knew that from personal experiences. He didn't quite get why she was so concerned about her past, though. But then again, it didn't really matter, now did it?

Faye withdrew from him after a couple of minutes, "Thanks," she whispered as she wiped her eyes with the palm of her hand. "You got a light?" Spike reached into his back pocket and held out a pack of Marabou for her. She took one, along with him, and she lit it to his silver lighter. Spike stood up and cracked his neck. His slightly tan hand extended itself to her and she took it. With a slight hoist he lifted the depressed girl onto her feet. She took a long drag of her cigarette and breathed out, "Sorry."

"S'okay." Spike mumbled as he took out a cigarette too, "You can trust me. You know, the next time you ever need to get something off of your chest. I'll probably be a better listener than Ed and Jet."

"And Ein," Faye added smugly, "Thanks, I'll try to remember that."

"So will I," he said as he strode out of her room. Faye sighed. That man never ceased to confuse her.

---

So, how was it? Good? Bad? Pancakes? Let me know!


End file.
